An Electrifying Birthday
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Little Katie gains a new friend on her birthday. Birthday story done for KatieMae77. :)


**A birthday story for KatieMae77, who owns Katie. Here you go, Amiga! :) Happy Birthday! :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel.**

 **Also, a great big thank you to Steelcode for helping both me and KatieMae77 with this story. :)**

* * *

 **An Electrifying Birthday**

"Okay, Katie. Ready to go to the park?" Inferno asked, his holoform picking up the now seven-year-old girl.

"Yeah!" She said excitedly.

Red Alert, who was nearby, smiled. "Well, let's be off then," he said as he and Inferno headed out, taking Katie to the park that was nearby.

Little Rachel, who had turned seven a few months earlier, grinned as she watched them head out before quickly running to find Optimus, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, and Perceptor. As she was running, she almost ran into Blaster's leg. "Whoa, there!" The boom-box Autobot chuckled, catching her in time. "You're in a big rush, kiddo."

Having met the music-loving Autobot, Rachel wasn't afraid of him and she giggled. "Sorry, Blaster," she said. "I'm looking for Optimus, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, and Perceptor."

"Well, you're in luck. I'm headed their way," Blaster said, carrying her in his hand to the rec room where the others were. "What's all the excitement about?"

"It's little Katie's birthday," Optimus said with a smile. "So we're planning her a surprise party."

"Need some help?"

With more of the Autobots pitching in, they soon had everything ready and Rachel surveyed everything with a critical eye and nodded. "She'll love this," she said with a smile.

But they didn't know the party was going to get maybe a little crazier soon.

At the park, Red Alert was waiting at the bottom of the slide to catch Katie as she came down and she giggled as she slid down and into his arms. "Wheeee!" She cried out gleefully, making the Autobot chuckle. Inferno was watching them closely as he was worried that Red's horns would start sparking, but it seemed the usually paranoid bot was having fun too and chuckled when Katie pulled Red over to the seesaw. The firefighter truck decided to go over and help, since Katie would have a little trouble with one grown Autobot at one end of the seesaw. Turning on his holoform, he picked her up.

"You ready to play on the seesaw?" He asked.

"Yeah!" She said. "But…how?"

"You just leave that to me and Inferno," Red Alert said, getting what his friend had in mind. Their holograms went over to the seesaw and they took turns holding Katie while playing on the seesaw, making the little girl giggle happily before she noticed the jungle gym nearby and she was glancing over at it, something her two caretakers noticed.

"What's wrong, Katie?" Inferno asked gently.

She looked at them. "The jungle gym," she said, pointing to it. "I used to like playing on it."

The two instantly knew why. Katie and Rachel had hid in the jungle gym when Starscream had tried to kidnap them before the Autobots had come to the rescue. "Starscream's not coming around here, little one," Red Alert said. "At least, I hope not."

"And don't worry, you've got me and Red Alert here," Inferno said. "How about if we go with you on the jungle gym?"

The little girl agreed and they headed over to it, not seeing a spark on a nearby telephone wire.

Kreemzeek panted a little as he rested a moment. Ever since the Autobots had shrunk him down to size and he had escaped, he had been hiding from the Decepticons, especially after Megatron called him a failure and was seeking to destroy him. He now spotted two of the Autobots with a young, seven-year-old girl. Curious, he flew down and landed on the jungle gym, hiding and watching the three, especially the little girl who seemed a bit wary for some reason.

Katie slowly moved around the jungle gym, feeling a bit better that Inferno and Red Alert were with her, but it was still a bit hard on her because she remembered the last time she was on a jungle gym and scared because of Starscream. She was about to go walking across the tire bridge when she spotted something bright nearby and went over to see what it was.

Kreemzeek turned around and saw Katie coming towards him and when she sat down to have a better look at him, he jumped up into her hands. "Kreemzeek!" He cheered, looking happy.

Hearing that, both Red Alert and Inferno froze before the former's horns began sparking. "No. That…That voice," he whimpered.

Inferno ran to check on Katie and stopped short at seeing Kreemzeek in the little girl's hands. He was about to try to sneak up and get Katie away when he noticed that Kreemzeek seemed to be sitting contently in Katie's hands, not shocking her or hurting her. "Kreemzeek!" The little ball of electricity exclaimed happily before hugging Katie and she hugged him back.

"You're really cool," she said and then giggled as a gentle tingle from her new friend's hands ran over her face. "That tickles!" She said with another giggle.

Red Alert came over to Inferno and froze, but the latter placed a hand over his friend's mouth. "Look," he said softly.

Seeing the little girl wasn't in any danger, the paranoid bot relaxed a little, but was ready to react if Kreemzeek tried to hurt their charge. Suddenly, the little electric monster looked up into the sky and saw three airplanes and now looked afraid, shivering and hiding behind Katie. "Kreemzeek!" He squeaked fearfully.

Red Alert and Inferno, recognizing the three planes, quickly turned on a hologram projector they had with them to disguise their vehicle forms as bushes and quickly moved towards Katie. "Quick! Hide in the tunnel here!" Red Alert said quickly. The little girl grabbed Kreemzeek and did as she was told while the two followed her, keeping her between them while she clung to Kreemzeek, who clung to her too.

"Kreemzeek," he said in a fearful voice.

Katie looked at him. "He's scared too," she said.

Inferno grew curious. "Kreemzeek, are the Decepticons looking for you?" He asked.

The electric creation nodded, looking more fearful and clinging to the young girl who held him. "I won't let them have him," the seven-year-old girl said firmly. "He's my friend."

Red Alert didn't look certain, but decided it was better than the Decepticons getting their hands on the little creature. He listened a moment. "They're gone," he said just as a call on his comm came in and he listened before nodding. "The others are waiting for us at the base."

Eager to get back to the base to be with the rest of the Autobots, but to also be safe from the Decepticons, Katie moved closer to Inferno, who scooped her up and noticed Kreemzeek looked uncertain, but not willing to leave Katie's side. "I think he's taken a liking to you," he said.

"Can I keep him?" She asked.

The two Autobots were uncertain, but decided to talk to Optimus when they returned to the _ARK._

The entire base was at first terrified as they remembered the first time they had dealt with Kreemzeek, but seeing the creature was behaving himself and sticking to Katie and hearing that the Decepticons were hunting him because he didn't carry out their plans last time (then again, they should have known better since he was a mischievous little thing), Optimus decided that as long as he stayed out of Teletraan-1 and didn't mess with their circuitry, then Kreemzeek could stay on the base. Wheeljack said he had recently done some tests with Energon being converted to electricity, since electricity could be converted into Energon, and it had been a successful reversal test.

Having not only a new friend, Kreemzeek now had a new home and food source, which he was happy about and sent a few harmless sparks into the air, making Katie giggle before she took him to meet her sister, Rachel. The blonde-haired girl was surprised to meet a creature made of electricity, but then giggled as did Katie when some of the static from Kreemzeek made them giggle as it tingled harmlessly against their skin, making it similar to tickling.

The surprise birthday party kicked off and Katie had not only been surprised, but was happy as they all enjoyed the party and then the little girl got a special birthday tickle torture from the Autobots, who were gentle as they didn't want to tire her out, but she was too happy to be tired. Even Kreemzeek was enjoying himself by sending out small sparks to be like fireworks for his new friend.

For Katie, it was not only an amazing birthday, but an electrifying one too.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, KatieMae77! Hope it's a blast! :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
